


Points of View

by icandrawamoth



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: (vaguely) - Freeform, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Courtroom Drama, Double Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Jurassic World, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: In the midst of a courtroom battle to save the remaining dinosaurs of Jurassic World, Owen and Claire share a quiet moment.





	Points of View

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: "Jurassic Park, any +/ any, after."
> 
> (This is legitimately the Jurassic World 2 I want. #notsorry)

It's late when they get back to their hotel room after another long day in court. Owen immediately drops onto the bed with his head in his hands, groaning, “We're never going to win this.”

Claire sits beside him. “We have experts. They have to listen to us.”

Owen looks up, barks a half-hysterical laugh. “Weren't you listening to them today? Those animals killed people. The authorites don't care if it was on instinct or because they weren't raised right.” He launches to his feet and starts pacing agitatedly. “Our dinosaurs are no different than rabid dogs to them. Easy solution: just kill them all. They don't even understand that those raptors saved our lives.” He freezes, the anger on his face melting away.

“Owen...” Claire goes to him and takes him in her arms.

His voice trembles slightly as he says, “I trained them to do that. They were like my family.”

“I know.” She rubs his back. “At least Blue is still out there.”

“Yes.” He pulls away, determination sparking in his eyes. “We have to do everything we can to keep her safe. We're not not going to let them hurt her or any of the others.”


End file.
